The After Party
by Arya-aya
Summary: Set after the big game. It's the after Party, includes singing, dancing, and kissing. TG
1. DO YOu Beleive in Magic?

AN-I know I haven't been on in a while and I broke a lot of my promises but I have a good idea for this one. I love High School Musical. It's a song-fic ending in… well you'll see. Okay on with it.

Disclaimer- Okay I don't own HSM but I do own my story idea. I don't own the songs I _borrowed _them that's it. Now can I start!

The After Party

Chapter One

Do You Believe in Magic

Gabriella Montez walked through the door into the After Party at one of the team member's house and was immediately surrounded by a horde of people. People asking her to dance, to sing, about Troy….

"Hey! Leave the girl alone she just got here. Sheesh! " Shouted a voice from outside of the crowd, as a blonde head started towards Gabriella. "Come on you shouldn't be here you should be in the center of the party. Come with me." Said Sharpay as she grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her into the living room.

"Sharpay! Why are you helping me I thought that you hated me?" Asked Gabby as they walked into the room, the music pounding. She looked around in wonder, this was the second real party she had been to since the New Years one at the Hotel.

"No way! I mean now that the roles have been decided there is no reason besides if you can't make a show then I'm the leading lady again. Besides with both of us on the Drama Club then no one will be able to stand up to us. Anyway I'm trying to expand my circle of friends and you seemed a pretty good way to start. So friends?" She held out her hand to Gabby.

Gabriella smiled, "Yeah friends. This'll be great so where's Troy, Chad, Taylor, and Ryan?" she asked looking around.

"Oh their around here somewhere but I bet if you sang then they would come rushing Troy brought a karaoke machine and I have the perfect song for you deal? Okay let's go. You go put your coat down and I'll set it up." Said Sharpay as she hurried over to the stage and started whispering to the DJ, Zeke. He nodded and stopped the music.

Gabriella placed her coat down on a chair and rubbed her bare shoulders, she was still wearing the red dress from that afternoon and was now re-considering her choice of clothes. But it was too late to turn back now Sharpay was already hurrying over.

"Don't worry there was way more people in the gym today besides it's a great song." She smiled and pulled her towards the stage.

"But what is the song Sharpay!" she asked as they pushed through the crowd of people.

"It's Do You Believe In Magic. I think it'll be a good song for you so just watch the song and sing then you'll see your score at the end! Have fun. Don't worry this will work!" she said as she gave her one last smile then hurried over to Zeke who had hooked the Karaoke Machine to the Speakers and pressed play and put in the song.

Gabriella stepped up and put her hands onto the mike as the music came on. She looked at the screen and waited for it to start and….started to sing

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie 

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

She smiled as she remembered buying the CD and listening to it over and over again and started losing her nerves and it was re-placed by excitement.

_If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try   
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind_

She smiled as she saw a familiar group of people heading towards the stage. She looked over at Sharpay who was smiling triumphantly knowing that her plan had worked, she smiled back then went over to Troy and everyone else.

_Do you believe in magic?  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night_

_We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah_

Do you belive in magic? Yeah.   
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free   
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?   
_Do you believe in magic?_

_Do you believe like I believe?_  
_Do you believe in magic?_

_Do you believe like I believe?_  
_Do you believe in magic? _

The song ended Gabriella smiled shyly down at Troy. He was looking at her in surprise. She giggled at how long his had been open in surprise. Then she looked over at the Machine to see her grade. She got an 98. She laughed again as she jumped down from the stage.

"Hey everyone! What's up?" Taylor was the first one to recover from the shock and came over and gave her friend a big hug.

"Gabriella that was great! But why didn't you come and try to find us first before you decided to song?" she asked curiously.

"Well Sharpay figured since this is such a big house that if I sang you guys would come running when you heard me…." She trailed off embarrassed.

Taylor laughed, then went over to Chad and whispered in his ear. He smiled and walked away with her.

Gabriella looked sideways at Troy wondering why he was so quiet.

He looked fully at her as his face broke into a smile. "Wow that was great! We could hear you all the way outside. Zeke set up so many speakers. I knew that it was you right away. It sounded really good."

"Really? Thanks. But now it's your turn to sing let's see if you can get better than a 98…" she smiled mischievously and winked over at Sharpay and dragged Troy over to the stage and shoved him up….

AN-Please Review this will probably have one more chapter but I'm not sure. Next you get to hear Troy sing (well not really hear) and then they talk some more. Yeah I will have 2 more chapters because they still have to kiss so see ya later people!

P.S.-Please Review!


	2. You and Me

Troy got up onto the stage and…He looked down at the crowd as a song began to play, Troy groaned and looked at Chad as he recognized the song that was playing. Chad just laughed and put his arm around Taylor. Troy looked down at Gabriella; he smiled at her then sang.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains and thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

He smiled as a pause in the music came; it was such an odd song but still one of Troy's favorites. He looked around at the room as he laughed and saw Sharpay start waving her arms in the air to the slow song but then stopped as Zeke asked her to dance. Sharpay blushed and nodded, shooting a happy look at Gabby and Taylor.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, not dead_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

Troy slowly relaxed and let the music sweep over him as he got to the chorus again.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love's suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life………_

As the song ended Troy stepped down from the stage and next to his friends as everyone congratulated him on his great job with the song. Troy just laughed them off and looked around for Gabriella. Troy turned around as he felt eyes on him, and he was met head on by Gabriella, she was standing about 2 inches away from him, as another slow song came on. It was "You and Me" by Lifehouse. **(By the way I love that song it's one of my favorites, it's the one that I danced with my crush too…)** Troy motioned toward the dance floor with his head, Gabby nodded and they stepped out as Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and hers around his neck. They slowly swayed to the song.

_what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up  
and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

Troy looked into her chocolate brown eyes as they both moved in closer together. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder as the song progressed.

_all of the things that I want to say  
just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping inwards  
you got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here_

cause it's you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

there's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
everything she does is beautiful  
everything she does is right

Troy couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone as beautiful, talented, and smart as Gabriella. She was perfect, to him, in every single way. He just hoped that he was good enough for her.

_you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you_

you and me and all of the people  
with nothing to do  
nothing to prove  
and it's you and me and all of the people  
and I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

what day is it  
and in what month  
this clock never seemed so alive

The song ended and Gabby looked up at Troy, they both leaned forward and slowly, softly their lips met. It was soft and sweet and perfect for their first kiss. Gabby gently pulled away and smiled at Troy; he smiled and blushed back at her. They slowly stepped off of the dance floor and went outside. They walked over to a bench and sat down looking at the stars. Gabriella leaned her head on Troy's shoulder and he put his arm around her as the moon shined down on them both.

They were both soaring but not in the way that you would think that they were.

**AN-Please R and R I know it's kind of a weird ending but listen to Breaking Free and you'll know what I mean. I know that there were two songs in this one but I couldn't resist! Anyway thanks for reading and hopefully you'll read my other stories too.**

**-Arya**


End file.
